


Fluff for Star

by rychuu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/rychuu
Summary: These are drabbles I wrote for my good friend, Star. The first Drabble is a KaiRochi Drabble and the second one is a KaiRem Drabble.Enjoy!





	1. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito Momota and Kurochi Ouma share a soft, happy moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

It had been such a long time since Kurochi found a reason to be invested in a puzzle.

It wasn’t even anything special. The puzzle, or rather, _puzzles,_ were all gathered in a single book that he had sworn he had completed when he was a child. When his eyes were still bright and curious and looking for the next problem to pick apart. Yet as he flipped through the pages, he couldn’t remember the solutions to a majority of the puzzles.

His curiosity eventually turned into hyperfocus, and he started to solve the problems one by one, page by page. Most of them came easy to him, but he had been caught on a rather complicated sudoku puzzle for at least a half an hour by the time he felt a pair of arms circle him.

A pair of big, warm, strong arms that he felt absolutely safe in. Kurochi didn’t even wince. All he did was turn his head to glance at Kaito with a soft smile.

“Heya, Mochi,” Kaito started, with the nickname that made Kurochi snort. “Whatcha up to?”

“Solving a puzzle book.” Kurochi offered the book for Kaito to glance over. “See? I’m stuck on this sudoku puzzle.”

Kaito only grinned. “A puzzle book? Like the ones you used to obsess over in high school?”

At Kaito’s teasing, Kurochi huffed. “Wow, rude! I was _not_ obsessed with them.”

“Well, you _did_ get in trouble a lot for doing them in class instead of taking notes...” Kaito’s teasing continued. Yet even as he teased, Kaito tightened his hug around Kurochi, and even slowly pulled him into his lap. “And you used to brag all the time about how many books you completed.”

Kurochi pouted. “Oh, you shut up. At least I don’t make nicknames for people when I’m _hungry.”_

“Hey! I do _not!”_ Now, it was Kaito’s turn to be offended. “All of my nicknames are awesome!”

“Yeah, like _Mochi?_ Or _Maki Roll?_ Oh, oh,” Kurochi grinned. “What about _Sushi?_ Or _Kimchi?_ Oh yeah, didn’t you give Miu a nickname too? Wasn’t it Milksha—”

“Okay, _okay,_ so maybe I have a bit of a theme going...” Kaito snickered as he squeezed Kurochi tight. “That doesn’t mean my nicknames are bad though! They’re just, _food related.”_

“Just admit that you’re a bottemless pit and I’ll stop teasing you about it, _Peach._ ”

“Hey! _Peach?!_ You hypocrite!”

Kurochi only responded with a deep laughter, one that he hadn’t felt in years. The laughter was contagious, since he heard Kaito snickering into his ear as he snuggled closer.

Eventually, the laughter died down, and with a sigh, Kurochi closed the book and leaned against Kaito. He closed his eyes, and let the other’s body heat seep into him.

Safe and warm, like always.

“I haven’t seen you do a puzzle book in _years,”_ Kaito admitted, softly and slow into the shell of his ear. His tone was warm and soft, gentle and sweet. “I haven’t seen you look this happy... in a long, long time.”

Maybe that was true. Maybe, it had been far too long since Kurochi had felt this safe in someone’s arms. Maybe it had been far too long since he felt comfortable enough with the touch of the ones he loved so dearly.

With a soft hum, Kurochi turned his head to catch Kaito’s lips with his own, smiling and sighing into the kiss before he nuzzled Kaito’s cheek.

“Kind of hard not to be happy when you’re here.” Kurochi hummed softly before he leaned his head back into Kaito’s shoulder. “… Hard not to be happy when you make me feel safe.”

“Yeah?” Kaito gave him a squeeze and a kiss to his cheek. “Good, ‘cause you’re _always_ safe with me. You know that, right?”

With a warm smile, Kurochi nodded. “Of course. I don’t think you’d ever let me _forget.”_

Kaito chuckled and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kurochi’s neck. He fell silent for a moment, before he finally muttered; “Good. I don’t want you to _ever_ forget.”

  



	2. Knocking One Off The Bucket List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito Momota takes an unsure Rem on the ride of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning, this drabble briefly dwells on the subject of D.I.D., or Dissociative Identity Disorder. This is a V3 Remnant of Despair! AU where Kokichi was turned into a Remnant but at the cost of developing D.I.D. in the process. Kaito is a Future Foundation member trying to help the V3 class heal from their torment that Junko put them through.

“Kaito, what is the meaning of this…?”

A rather displeased Rem asked from behind him, and despite the fact that he had put a blindfold over Rem’s eyes, Kaito could still see the confusion and displeasure written all over his face. It made him want to laugh; such a face was so adorable on Rem. Instead, Kaito only smiled and squeezed the other’s hand tighter as they walked along.

“I told you, it’s a surprise! Geez, just be patient, will ya?”

Rem’s frown only deepened. “I don’t know what you have planned, but… I really, _really_ shouldn’t be fronting so much. This program—it’s meant to help _Kokichi_ , not me. It really should be him...”

“Nonsense, the surprise only works if it’s you!” Kaito insisted, though not surprised by Rem’s remark. Ever since they discovered the Neo World Program hadn’t erased Rem like it was supposed to, Rem had insisted that it would have been for the best if he stayed out of the way.

Well, Kaito had other plans.

“Trust me, you’re gonna love it.” Kaito continued to tug Rem along, finally turning his head to face forward. “Besides… you deserve to get some help in this thing too, you know? Might as well, since you’re still here.”

“… So, is this ‘surprise’ supposed to help me, somehow?”

“Well, in a _way,_ yeah. Trust me, you’re gonna love it.” Kaito rubbed the back of his head, a sort of nervous tick. What if Rem _didn’t_ enjoy what he had in store for him? The thought had crossed his mind a few times, but he distinctively remembered just before they entered the Neo World Program. How Rem spilled his heart all over the floor, afraid to disappear and cease to exist…

He admitted to having so many regrets, so many desires that couldn't be realized in the outside world… but in this world, where they were on an island paradise, there was at least _one_ thing Kaito could do for Rem.

Even if it was just fulfilling one of those desires he expressed.

The rest of their walk was slow, but silent, until Kaito and Rem finally reached just in front of their destination. Kaito grinned as he looked at it, and he turned to Rem. “Okay, you can take the blindfold off now.”

With the release of his hand, Rem huffed and immediately untied the piece of black fabric from around his head. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light, before he looked around with a frown. “… Where _are_ we?”

“The amusement park!” Kaito grabbed Rem’s hand again, and with the other, pointed forward. “And the main attraction, look—the roller coaster!”

Rem’s eyes widened, and he turned to the roller coaster. His mouth agape, he glanced over it with disbelief. “… A… A roller coaster?”

“Yeah! It looks awesome, doesn’t it? This was part of the original program, but it managed to make it in to the new version somehow! Isn’t that awesome?” Kaito immediately started dragging Rem up to the ride, too excited and impatient to wait and let things properly sink in for Rem. “Come on, let’s go ride it!”

“W-wait, wait—Kaito…!” Rem whined, though his voice was lost on deaf ears.

It didn’t take them long at all to get up to the ride, and for Kaito to sit himself and Rem right in the first car. Rem had gone quiet, lips pursed into a thin line and eyes widened. As they sat there, Rem started gripping onto the safety bar with shaking fingers.

Noticing this, Kaito started frowning. “Hey, you okay?”

“Kaito, this isn’t a good idea…” Rem muttered, shaking his head. “I… I understand what you’re doing, but—but I really shouldn’t. I really shouldn’t be out for much longer. Kokichi has already been questioning the gaps in his memory. If he remembers _us,_ then he’ll—”

“Hey, Rem,” Kaito interjected, resting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. I’ll handle Kokichi when he’s out, all right? You just… focus on having fun for once. It’s not every day you get to ride on a roller coaster, especially not with how the world is outside.” Kaito moved his hand to Rem’s hair, and gently ruffled it. The motion was actually more like running his fingers through it, being careful not to pull on any knots or tangles. “If it bothers you that much… we’ll just ride it once. If you’re still uncomfortable, then we can go and you can get back to your cottage before Kokichi fronts. Okay?”

Rem looked up to Kaito, biting his lower lip. He didn’t look all that convinced. “I don’t know...”

“C’mon, just one ride. It’ll only be a few minutes, max.” Kaito started to pet Rem’s head again. “Please? Just this once?”

Lilac eyes scanned over him, searching for an answer that Kaito wasn’t sure he’d ever find. Eventually, Rem sighed, and a light dusting of red stained his cheeks. “… You know I can’t say ‘no’ to you when you’re looking at me like a lost puppy.”

“Hey! I do _not_ look like a lost puppy!”

Rem chuckled, and shook his head as he relaxed. “You’re right. You just _are_ a little lost puppy.”

“Hey—! Wow, I can’t believe this slander. And here I am, getting you a roller coaster ride! Oh, actually, speaking of that...” Suddenly, Kaito whistled. “Hey, Monomi! Can you operate the ride?”

As if being summoned, a rather familiar pink and white stuffed rabbit appeared from… seemingly no where, with a paw raised up with delight. “I thought you would never ask!”

Rem squinted at her. “Have you… been stalking us?”

“Uwah!” The surprise in her voice gave it away, and Monomi ducked her head. “I just wanted to make sure you two weren’t up to no good! It’s not good to be separated from the group right now, you know… but, I think just this once, I’ll make an exception.”

Rem rolled his eyes, but was smiling. “I bet she’s only letting us ride the roller coaster because she doesn’t want us to tell the others she was stalking us...”

With how Monomi shrilled, Kaito could only assume Rem’s accusation was right on the money, and it made him laugh a little too hard at her expense. “All right, lighten up on her. The others already tease her too much, you know...”

“She was kind of asking for it...”

“All right! Buckle up your seat belts, and please prepare the safety bar as instructed on the car!” Monomi started ignoring them, and as Kaito laughed and secured the safety bar in place, Monomi positioned herself at the control panel. “Are you ready? Please keep your hands in the car at all times throughout the ride, and do not try to leave the ride until it has come to a complete stop! Please also—”

“Monomi, _today,_ please...” Rem interrupted. “We get it. Please just start the ride already.”

“What an impatient student of mine!” Monomi cried. “I’m so disappointed in you. You should always listen to the safety instructions!”

“Don’t mind it, Monomi.” Kaito waved his hand with a laugh. “We’re just excited, and we kinda already know this stuff. You don’t have to tell us.”

“Well, okay then! If you say so!” Finally, Monomi pulled the lever, and the roller coaster slowly kicked to a start. “Please enjoy yourselves! Love, love!”

Rem yelped and clung onto the safety bar when the ride started to move, tense and nervous. Kaito laughed and patted his back as they slowly made their way up. “Relax, Rem. This is gonna be really fun, I promise.”

Suddenly, Kaito raised his arms up into the air, and Rem squeaked. “Monomi said to keep your hands in the car!”

“Bah, it’s way more fun like this though!” Kaito beamed. “Come on, you gotta do it too!”

“No way, I’m not going to risk anythi—” Suddenly, the roller coaster passed the first hill and fell, catching Rem’s words and morphing them into a panicked yell.

“ _Wooo_ _-_ _hoooo!”_ Meanwhile, Kaito was already yelling at the top of his lungs, excited and laughing.

The roller coaster ride was far more intense than Kaito thought it would be, jerking him and Rem up and down and all around and an incredible speed. Rem was holding onto the safety rail, screaming whenever they started going too fast or jerked too suddenly. Going around a loop in the ride made him squeak and shout as well. By the time they started to slow, Rem looked completely freaked out and petrified rather than like he had actually enjoyed himself.

Anxiety dampened the joy Kaito felt in his gut. Was the ride too much after all…?

The ride ended back where they started, and immediately Kaito’s eyes were back on Rem. He was breathing hard, still gripping onto the car’s safety rail for dear life and shaking.

“Ah, geez...” Kaito cursed under his breath. “I’m sorry, Rem—I didn’t think… I guess I should’ve tested out the roller coaster first, I didn’t realize it’d get that intense...”

Rem didn’t say anything, didn’t even look at him, and continued to breathe harshly.

“… Okay, we’re done now, we don’t have to do any more.” Kaito moved to lift the bar up, however, Rem finally moved and suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“W-wait…!” he cried out. ”I… we… w-wait, please don’t...”

Blinking, Kaito let his hand fall as he gazed over Rem, frowning and confused but still hopeful. And that hope was rewarded, when Rem gave a breathy laugh.

“That… That was _fun...”_ Rem muttered, and soon, he was grinning. His laughter grew louder. “That was—that was _amazing!_ We were going so fast, and then we were upside down! Kaito, we were _upside down_ and we didn’t even fall out!”

The excitement in Rem’s eyes and smile was contagious, and Kaito found himself grinning again as well. “See? I knew you’d love it!”

“Can we—can we do it again?” Rem leaned over to Kaito, begging with those big, wide, lilac-colored eyes. “Please? We want to go again! One more time, pretty please?”

“’We…?’” Kaito raised a brow, muttering out the word before he could stop himself. Rem seemed to catch on to it as well, and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

“… We? _We?”_ He turned away from Kaito, humming quietly to himself. “… We. I don’t know why I said ‘we.’ That was really weird. I want to go again, though. I _really_ want to go again. Can we?”

Maybe Rem couldn’t understand it, but Kaito had a rough idea. The playful look in ‘his’ eyes, the childish squeal and excitement—that wasn’t Rem. Or rather, it wasn’t _just_ Rem sitting beside him anymore.

A strong burst of affection soared through Kaito’s limbs, and he couldn’t resist giving ‘Rem’ a tight hug.

“W-whoa!” The other was taken off guard by Kaito’s sudden affection, but only laughed instead of questioning it. Giggling, he returned the embrace with one of his own.

The hug was short and sweet, as Kaito excitedly pulled away to shout; “Hey, Monomi, we wanna go again! Send us for a round two!”

With a pink paw raised happily in the air, Monomi nodded. “Okie dokie!”

‘Rem’ grinned wildly, laughing as the roller coaster kicked back to life once again. This time, he joined Kaito in raising up his arms, and Kaito had a sneaking suspicion that ‘Rem’ wasn’t going to be satisfied with just one more round on the roller coaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note here at the and--for those of you who don't understand what was going on, "Rem" and "Kokichi" had started "blending," a phenomenon where two alters merge/integrate briefly together.


End file.
